Tsukumogami: Glass Eyed Doll
by Koniax Hyasen
Summary: "They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, boy. You don't want to look into that girl's eyes if you can help it," the old woman cackled like a bird who loved trickery. "And why is that?" he asked coldly, unimpressed by the vague threat. "Because it won't be her soul you'll be seeing, and trust me when I say some things are better left unseen."
1. Prologue

" _What is your wish?" A silvery spirit, claiming the form of a hare, spoke with a faint voice to the woman crouched before it. The woman, with her lank hair and tattered clothes, shuddered before looking up. The yōkai winced inwardly upon the sight of her haggard expression, tears rolling freely down her face and staining her eyes with an unsightly red. She tightly clutched a doll to her chest as she stared at the yōkai with such despair in her eyes that even the spirit felt like crying out. She was in so much pain- pain which was dealt to her blow by blow from the war to even her own genetics._

" _I'm so lonely," moaned the woman. "So, so very lonely. I w-want a child, a daughter."_

 _The hare nods and slowly extends its head, resting the tip of its nose against the raven head of the doll. It closed its eyes and grew brighter. The woman, so numb from everything, hardly even blinked at the motions. She was already so tired. This was probably just another dream from which she'd wake disappointed as ever before continuing on with her sad existence. While the woman remained apathetic the yōkai slowly began to disappear. The silvery wisps and trails that belonged to it seeped into the protectively cradled doll._

" _Thy will be done, m'lady," the hare whispered just before fading completely. The woman, thinking that she had once again been left alone, began to curse and wail. Oh how cruel of a creature! To ask what she wished for and then to vanish without a trace. She simply failed to see what the yōkai had become, and only when she did would she truly understand that her wish had indeed been granted._

 _The woman tilted the doll back in her arms, a silver aura pulsing around the inanimate object. The eyes, so special as they could open and close, were revealed to her. When she had first bought the doll those eyes had been a normal black with the gloss of glass and polisher. As she looks into those eyes now she becomes enraptured, hypnotized even- for now those eyes are pure glass, a window to the soul but a mirror as well, for nothing can be seen in an eye without something to reflect it back. The lights died down and the woman was left with a new doll from the one she had. This one now felt_ _ **alive**_ _._

 _She hesitantly patted the doll's raven hair. "Such a pretty girl. Such pretty eyes. My little Kagami. Kagami Rei."_

 _There was a flash, a brief sensation of pain, and then everything was still. Silent. The woman was distracted by something on her hand, a black line with a double cross was inked into her skin. She did not understand it's meaning, yet knew it was meant for her new daughter. Suddenly something shifted, revealing that there was a new weight resting on her lap. She looked down and openly gaped._

 _A small girl, hair soft and silky colored the raven's tail feather, clothed in such simplistic commoners clothing, curled on her lap. With shaking hands the woman reached under the child and lifted her head up by the chin. Snow white skin and bright pink lips, closed eyes, but breathing. The doll had come to life._

 _Slowly her eyes opened, long and dark lashes curling beautifully against her pale skin. The woman felt a frown tugging at the corner of her lips as the child's eyes became fully revealed. They still had not changed from glass to something more normal. But as the child looked up at her the woman stifled those bothersome worries and allowed for warm tenderness to flow from within her to reach the child, so she smiled._

" _Hello Kagami," the woman said, finding that the words wished to become stuck in her throat filling thick with emotion. She had waited so long for a day like this…_

 _The child, Kagami, blinked before opening her mouth to greet the woman properly._

" _Hello, Okā-sama."_


	2. Your Task, Sasuke

He sighed. Training was becoming far too easy for him these days. Even if Orochimaru told him that it was supposed to be S-class drills and jutsus, it certainly didn't feel like it. Needless to say it left Sasuke bored- something that happened far too often for him nowadays. Hardly anything could hold his constantly buzzing mind at attention for long. And the days where they weren't moving from one location to the next, the ones where he was forced to be cooped up in these godforsaken hideouts, were the worst. He could have sworn that staring at these swirling walls were killing his brain cells. And yet all he had in the way of entertainment was wandering the many cavernous hallways that contained such horrible interior decorating.

Yes, despite saying he didn't care so long as he became powerful, he, Uchiha Sasuke, had come to deeply resent Orochimaru and his personal choices. Whether it boiled down to the experiments he performed, or the sense of fashion he possessed (more like lack thereof), to the people he kept around- Sasuke hated it all. But he'd never say any of this out loud. No, he never really says much of anything out loud these days. While the quiet is nice, one thing Orochimaru and his hideouts have going for him, he sometimes did miss the loudness Konoha had provided. That his old team…

Sasuke shook his head to clear away the reminiscing thoughts. No, he couldn't be getting distracted by old sentiments. Not now, not ever. If he allows such things to penetrate his wall of apathy then everything he's worked for- all the hard toiling he's made his body do, all the hatred he has built up -will be useless. And if everything is useless then he'll never defeat _that man._

His dark eyes roam across an even darker hallway, the only source of light coming from evenly dispersed torches along the wall. The silence rang in his ears as a sound all on its own and more deafening than his old teammate, Naruto, ever could be. It was in these kinds of moments he became tense, and extremely so. In his time spent under Orochimaru's tutelage he had come to expect attacks of every kind, from around every corner, from every shadow. He was constantly being tested of his strength and worthiness. And though in the past few days he hadn't been challenged, a slightly concerning development, he remained wary none the less.

In his critical sweep of the area he picks up a familiar spike of chakra, more by feel rather than by sight. His head tilts slightly to the left. _**So, he's returned.**_

He treads lightly along the stone floor, a habit that makes him look more like he's gliding than walking, to the juncture in the hallway and turns right. A great oaken door looms at the other end, more coiling patterns adorning this than the wall but with the kicker of actually being interesting, for they were snakes. Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily to silence the flow of his chakra before continuing on at his phantom mimicking pace. He didn't particularly feel like being apart of a conversation with Orochimaru and Kabuto at this current point in time. It would most likely benefit him more anyways to simply listen over actively demanding information. Besides, he felt like the two were purposefully keeping knowledge they knew he wanted from him.

As he neared the door he felt wave after disgusting wave of the two different chakras wash over him. He didn't particularly like the feel of Orochimaru's chakra- never has, never will - but time has desensitized him. The great and swirling animosity, complete with forbidden power and original experience, reminded Sasuke of a large, predatorial snake lurking nearby in wait for a chance to strike at its prey. Though it was always strongest at its source, even when he was nowhere near Orochimaru he could have sworn that the feeling always followed him around. And on par for being just as bad was the lackey's chakra, the one he sensed its return. Like Kabuto's name his chakra reminded Sasuke of a beetle, one that expressly enjoyed rolling around in filth if it was his master's will.

His nose wrinkles slightly in disgust at the thought. Kabuto was always so compliant, _too_ compliant sometimes. It sometimes made Sasuke wonder if the man even possessed a single thought to call his own. He was always coming and going on odd jobs for Orochimaru, leading and performing some if not most of the experiments, and just generally obeying whatever the Snake commanded without even a hint of protest. Unless, of course, it dealt in regards to the Snake's health.

Sasuke reached the end of the hall and he casually leaned against the wall next to the door on the left side. He focused his quieted chakra to his ears so he could hear the conversation going on on the other side. Though he couldn't care less about what Kabuto did on his missions he was bored and in need of something to occupy his thoughts.

The hushed speech reaches him like a far off whisper.

" _-nd I hardly saw her while I was there. The old woman was more careful than a hawk guarding its nest, and twice as stubborn as an old mule,"_ Kabuto clicked his tongue against his teeth in mild frustration. Orochimaru merely chuckled at his stooge's answer.

" _When rumors about a girl with glass eyes float around you'd be hell bent on keeping something so valuable away from prying hands. But that said, if the hag is so insistent on hiding her away then there must be more to those eyes than just glass. Wouldn't you agree, Kabuto?_ "

Sasuke's eyes twitch wider ever so slightly, interest waking like a beast from slumber. A person with glass eyes has never been heard of before. Could it possibly be the beginnings of a new kekkei genkai? If so then just what could the eyes do? Would they be anything like his Sharingan- able to track and reflect the enemies movements to perfection, even casting the most dangerous kinds of genjutsu to trap? Or would they be more like the Hyūga dōjutsu- able to see the internal points of a being and hit them with blinding accuracy? Whatever it was Orochimaru would most certainly wish to possess it. And even if all there is to the eyes is their composition he'd still most likely require it to be a part of his collection of rarity.

" _Indeed, Orochimaru-sama,_ " Kabuto murmured which caused Sasuke to strain his ears to catch the phrase. " _However, I highly doubt that I will be able to return there without being placed under immediate suspicion. I may have let on too much just how much I was interested in her- a trait that apparently the old woman is always looking for._ "

He could practically almost see Orochimaru dipping his head in acknowledgement to the information. That slight smile that spoke of unfavorable ilk, the eyes narrowing as he thought of a way to turn it into a game and therefore in his favor. This image in his mind was one of many familiar to him, and not any less disgusting either.

" _Well then. I suppose that if you are unable to continue this mission then perhaps I shall give it to the lurker outside these doors,_ " Sasuke barely reacted except to step away from the wall and reflexively rest his hand on the sword which rested behind him. Moments later the large doors opened to reveal a dim room. A large bed sat against the far wall with a huge comforter and pillows engorging a pale man within them. That man, Orochimaru, smiled eerily and dipped his head to signal for Sasuke to come in. He did so, barely giving Kabuto at the door a side glance in acknowledgement.

He stopped at the foot of the bed and waited as Kabuto shut the door and rejoined him on his right side.

"Since I'm sure you've heard enough to gather the gist of the situation then that only leaves me to explain your task, Sasuke," He's never liked the way Orochimaru said his name. A soft and delicate croon, the hiss clinging to everything and distorting it with some vile meaning. It made him want to rip that tongue, which even now is slowly inching its way past Orochimaru's pale lips to lick them, out of his head. A violent urge which he knew would be useless to act upon.

Instead Sasuke merely blinks in response.

Orochimaru chuckled at him before moving on with the conversation. "An old woman is keeping the knowledge of a treasure to herself, go and obtain this knowledge for me so that I might determine if this treasure will be worth my time."

It didn't bother him that Orochimaru had skipped over some of the finer details of this mission. Sasuke knew that it would befall upon Kabuto to explain these things. Unfortunately that would most likely mean Kabuto would have to go with him up to a certain point. He'd have to listen to everything the lackey had to say, including all the extra cautioning and advice he'd surely have to give. Sasuke would prefer that he spent as little time with Kabuto as possible. The man was more of a nuisance and would only hinder him with his pestering.

Sasuke nodded his confirmation to Orochimaru before turning and dismissing himself. He had wanted a release from his boredom and it seems that now, he has one.


	3. Karasu

An archaic, haggard woman held a stained rag in her right hand, polishing the item in her left. She sat on a stool which creaked and groaned every time she shifted her weight- unless that was her bones making such noises. She could never tell. Everything about her had been dulled by age. Everything except her mind, that is. Often she heard her employees refer to her as a bird of prey; cunning, watchful, and always sharpening her beak and claws for a kill with vicious trickery. Karasu couldn't deny any of it either. It was the truth after all, and there was nothing more than the truth which she loved to toy with. After all it is in the nature of a woman named Raven to behave as such.

In the old woman's left hand she held onto a doll. This doll was pretty and pleasing to the eye; porcelain skin with defined features, pointed eyes with dark and long lashes, raven black hair. Her clothes were certainly not the traditional wear of a doll- a deep lavender hanfu with a moss green haneri. In place of the obi is a darker green ribbon with a clumsily knotted bow. Karasu tilts the doll into a standing position and the eyes flutter open. Clear glass reflected everything in it's surroundings, yet a flickering glow of silver muted it all and caused a refraction of tiny rainbows to form within the eyes. Karasu ran the musty rag over the glass even though they hardly needed cleaning.

"Don't think we'll be seeing anymore of of that young man with the glasses, eh Kagami?" Karasu chortled lowly.

A clear, innocent voice resonated within the old woman's mind. Karasu closed her eyes and focused on the words, a grin with many missing teeth spreading over her wrinkly face.

 _After such a verbal lashing I should hope that he learned his lesson. He should feel ashamed for thinking you a fool._

Karasu cackles. Nothing quite like a direct answer of such a naïve spirit. Kagami was too sweet for her own good, and yet she didn't realize it. In fact, Kagami hardly ever recognized emotion within herself. Not that she couldn't recognize emotion- oh no, the doll had been alive for far too long to not have learned a thing or too. But, well, Tsukumogami were truly an interesting case. The few that she has ever met were unruly little devils, only thinking of finding ways to benefit themselves. It truly had been an odd event when she had come across Kagami all those years ago.

The old woman began to hum, her tone low and raspy, as she continued cleaning the doll's eyes.

 _Would you like for me to play you something, Karasu-sama?_ The doll's voice perked up eagerly, ever willing to serve. Karasu shook her head. The old woman carried on with her edgy humming and finished polishing the left eye to a fine shine. As she started on the right eye the woman began to think about recent troubles.

Lately many fools and beggars have been flocking towards her inn, and hardly any of them had been interested in the services she and her employees had to provide. She had known that her luck wouldn't hold out forever. After all, a girl with glass eyes is a difficult secret to keep.

Some greedy old badger couldn't understand a simple concept and had thought Kagami was just hiding her eyes because she was shy. When he had seen that that had not been the case then he had received a shock because of it. Needless to say he ran his big, fat mouth to more than a few of his rich colleagues and they had pestered the poor child relentlessly until _that_ came about.

 _That._

Karasu shook her head again and clucked in distaste. An even rarer known fact about Kagami, aside from her glass eyes, was the gift she had. The old woman had experienced it more than a few times in her ownership of the Tsukumogami, the first being the only time she was surprised by it. _It_ was a dark gift, and most befitting of the girl's full name. _Kagami Rei; Mirror Soul_. She couldn't help but smirk whenever she thought about it. Whoever had first contracted with the spirit had either known exactly what they were doing, or they had simply unknowingly sealed the Tsukumogami's fate.

"They say the eyes are the window to the soul, but they never did say which soul, eh?" The old woman mused aloud to herself.

 _Karasu-sama?_

"Oh it's nothing. Just a senile old woman having a conversation with herself, as usual," Karasu cackled hard until she began to cough. Her grip on the doll tightened and shifted closer to her chest as if to hold it in place. The rag automatically went up to her mouth to prevent spittle and phlegm from flying everywhere. The hacking carried on for quite some time, and when she had finished the silence was more bothersome to her ears than anything else she had heard that day.

 _It's getting worse. Are you sure you're going to be alright?_

Karasu sighed, setting the rag down on her lap while simultaneously pulling Kagami away from her chest. She stared at the lovely doll with fading vision. Her dark eyes roamed over everything while remembering a time that seemed so far off now. She shook her head to clear away the cobwebs, her expression morphing to sternness.

She leaned over and set the doll's feet on the ground. The chair and her body both squeaked and groaned in protest, but she did what knew best and ignored it. Karasu splayed the fingers of her left hand outwards, feeling the stiffness in her old bones, stretching the wrinkled and flabby skin as far as she could to reveal the black mark on the palm. A straight line with a double cross, one might have thought she burned herself in dedication to a cult of some sort. Had Karasu been that kind of woman then perhaps, but as she harbors a general distaste for bodily markings then it's the farthest thing from the truth. Her fingers flexed again and the mark flashed briefly.

The shift was over in an instant; one second a doll had been standing on the floor, the next a young girl, no older than eleven or twelve at best yet blessed with striking femininity, stood in its place. Karasu leaned back to squint at the girl.

"I'm fine, Kagami. Now move along or I'll have to get onto you for shirking your chores," The old woman snapped, waving the hand bearing the mark in the opposite direction. The girl blinked, removing a spare, dull brown cloth from between the folds of her robes. She quickly tied it over her eyes and then bowed before taking her leave. As soon as she was gone Karasu let out a deep sigh.

The old woman slowly got off the stool, wincing slightly with every movement. She couldn't deny it, her old age was definitely getting worse the longer she remained stubborn and clung to life. Something, almost like an itch under the skin, told her that her time in this realm wouldn't last much longer. And while she had no qualms with moving on, as was meant for every human being, she couldn't help but feel regret for the Tsukumogami she'd be leaving behind. The world was too cruel and demanding for such a fragile and tender hearted creature like Kagami. And once she's gone then the greedy will extend their tentacles forward in a race to see who could claim the girl with glass eyes first. As it stood Karasu had little doubts in her mind that that race had already begun the moment the silver haired young man with large glasses had stepped through the doors of her inn.

Karasu sighed again. "Whether or not I'll be alright is a moot point, Kagami. I'm afraid you're going to find yourself in the hands of another master before too long. I just hope for your sake it'll be someone with a heart."

With that answer hanging heavily in the air Karasu shuffled out of the room to get on with her daily tasks.

* * *

Sasuke clung to the shadows on the outskirts of the small village. He had, for the most part, managed to ignore almost everything that came out of Kabuto's mouth. Anything the older male had thought Sasuke would need to know he had already inferred based on the limited knowledge he had gleaned from the conversation between the Snake and Beetle. Gather intel on the girl with glass eyes, don't let an old woman catch onto his game. Simple really. It irritated him to no end how much Kabuto treated him like a dumb genin. He may be fourteen, but he's still a better strategist than most people.

"And for the love of god _try_ to appear civilized, will you?" Sasuke turned his head to give Kabuto a dark glare. In response Kabuto smirked, a grey eyebrow disappearing into his bangs. He rolled his eyes and looked away, jaw tightening ever so slightly. He'd show Kabuto just how capable he was by doing the man's job for him. Keeping his gaze trained in front of him, Sasuke moved onto the main road and began walking away. Kabuto didn't move to follow him and he felt some of the pressure slipping off of his shoulders.

He walked at a moderate pace, his focus everywhere yet seemingly trained on the space between the road and empty air. Around him the village began to wake up. Farmers went about doing their morning chores while stores start to open in preparation for a day of trade. The inn he was supposed to be lodging at for a few days was located near the center of the village; he could see its roof just above all the other buildings. Sasuke made an indirect beeline for it, dark cloak swishing about his legs with the slight breeze his movements created.

After what seemed like too long for him, he finally reached the gates of the inn. Sasuke stared at the building with a critical eye, yet disinterested expression. The gates barely reached past his waist; cracking wood and peeling chestnut paint giving it a timeworn, but quaint feel. The stone path leading to the steps of the inn looked stable for the most part- the only loose stones seeming to cling to the out edges of the path. Neatly trimmed grass spread from there with a tiny garden full of mundane flowers being the only kind of decoration to grace the lawn. The building itself looked old, and whenever the wind ran through it he could hear individual creaks and groans from all over the place. But aside from its age it looked stable enough, and free of trouble.

Sasuke pushed the gate open and walked up the path. Quietly, he opened the door and slid inside. The lighting was dim on the inside, but not something he wasn't already used to. He looked around briefly, noting the paper covering the windows over glass- a good place for an exit should he come to need one. Bringing his attention to what is in front of him once again, he calmly approaches the main desk.

A young woman wearing soft, light colors greets him, her dark eyes wandering over his features with a hint of hunger in them. He easily ignored this; years in Konoha have made him practically immune to such stares. Sasuke inclined his head ever so slightly in greeting and the woman returned the gesture.

 _ **She's only a couple years older than me**_ **,** he analyzes. _**It shouldn't matter though. For some ungodly reason or other women like to cater to me so it shouldn't be too hard getting information out of them.**_

"I'd like to rent a room for a few days," Sasuke speaks for what must be the first time in days. He doesn't bother to elaborate why he needs a room and for as long as he does. They didn't need to know anything about him, and quite frankly he doesn't want to open up a conversation that will lead to discussing exactly that.

The young woman smiled, a faint blush growing just underneath her eyes as if it would make her look more appealing. Sasuke had to resist the urge to frown at her. Though he hated to admit it, Kabuto was right. He had to try and appear civilized. "Of course, right this way."

She stepped around the desk and moved in front of him, gesturing pleasantly down the right hand hall. He idly noted that he almost peeked above this girl's height. Sasuke turned and prepared to be led to his room.

"Wait a moment, Yuka," They turned around at the sound of a scratchy voice calling out. A frown tugged at the corners of his lips, but he retained his composure and studied the old woman hobbling towards them. He assumed this had been the hag Kabuto had been talking about. If he had been only looking at the surface then he certainly wouldn't have found anything impressive. The woman was hunched, her arms tucked close against her and wrapped in putrid green robes. A moth eaten shawl wrapped over her shoulders and cushioned frizzy white hair around a heavily wrinkled face. She squinted at him, a light smirk mixing with a hospitable smile tugged at her sagging cheeks. He glanced casually behind her, two attendants hovering somewhat nearby. For a brief second his gaze lingered on the child with wrappings over her eyes.

"Yes, Karasu-sama?" The girl behind him, Yuka, said uncertainly. She stepped around him and he was left staring at the back of her umber head.

"Go see to your other chores. I'll take care of this," Yuka stiffly bowed her head and left slowly, casting wayward glances behind her in hopes of making eye contact with him. In response Sasuke ignored her. He blinked slowly, unsure as to what he should say to the old woman.

Karasu took a step forward and scrutinized him with a thoughtful stare. He shifted ever so slightly. The innkeeper was making him feel uncomfortable, a rarity in and of itself considering that he was the disciple of a power hungry snake.

She opened her mouth, revealing a lack of teeth. Her voice croaked out with mild curiosity and something else he couldn't quite place at the moment. "How long do you intend to stay, young man? I don't mean to be rude but lately my staff and I have been experiencing a nasty case of rude customers that overstay their welcome."

In an instant he understood that she was on to him. _**She's smart. Very, very smart.**_

Sasuke supposed that the woman obviously tried very hard to live up to her name.

He inclined his head once more and tried to relax his shoulders, finding that they had become very stiff. "Only a couple of days. I've been traveling too long and thought it was time to give myself a break and rest."

Her response was by far the last thing he had expected. She _snorted._ At _him_. Sasuke couldn't stop the frown from forming any longer. He didn't understand what was so funny. He hadn't told an elaborate lie, something that could be seen through so easily it was almost physically painful to think about. And he hadn't avoided the question. So what gives?

Karasu waved a hand at him and he caught sight of a curious marking, but only briefly that he could tell it was a cross of some sort.

"Well young _traveler_ , don't think your pretty face will cause me to forget that you need to pay the fee for your stay," The old woman cackled and moved behind the desk to accept the transaction of coins. The movement of the two girls that had been following the aged woman caused his attention to flicker quickly over to them once more. It didn't fail to escape the Raven's notice.

"My inn provides complimentary hosts for individuals, is there anyone in particular that you would care for?" He turned to look Karasu in the eye, instantly recognizing the trick in her question. He was a stranger after all, and strangers certainly don't know any specific person that is apart of the staff here. This woman was testing him.

Sasuke shakes his head. "I don't care so long as they're quiet."

Truthfully someone talkative would be better, an easier source of information for him. However, given his own quiet and rather sullen nature then that plan wouldn't blow over well. Socializing wasn't his thing, unlike a few people he knew. He'd just have to work around the different kinds of people until he got to what he wanted.

The Raven grinned and gestured to the two girls, who stepped forward. Finally he was given an opportunity to observe them properly. The taller of the two had to of been about his age. Her eyes were small and blue, with an even tinier nose and complimentary lips. Sandy hair was tied in a tight bun on top of her head with an ornamental flower sticking out of it. She wore the same soft colors that Yuka had. She looked up at him shyly before quickly averting her gaze. The girl beside her couldn't have been older than eleven, yet she carried herself with the dignity of a full grown woman. Her dark hair hung freely, the bangs messily getting in the way over her pale face. Brown cloth covered her eyes as if to make believe she was blind. Soft freckles spilled from underneath the cloth and led down to a small, pink mouth. Her outfit differed from the previous two girls he had seen, a dark lavender hanfu with a dark green ribbon poorly tied around herself.

He looked again to the old bird and wondered at her game she was playing. Sasuke knew he was being tested and so he _had_ to be careful in how he answered.

Karasu gestured to each girl in turn, introducing them. "The one on the right is Ena. The one on the left is Kagami. They're both quiet girls, so take your pick boy."

Sasuke gave the woman a baleful glare, his impatience hitting its first mark. "Whichever will be fine, I don't care."

It was quite obvious that if he chose the girl with the the hidden eyes then he would be kicked out. But since he was being offered the choice of choosing between a normal girl and the one with glass eyes then he certainly did not want the civilian. It was a predicament that the old bird had purposefully set up to either catch or merely taunt him with. It was a good thing he knew how to make a game useless.

Again the Raven surprised him. She grinned coyly and flicked her wrist at the girl named Kagami. The child stepped forward and bowed to first the old woman and then to him. Through narrowed eyes Karasu studied him, waiting for a reaction. His expression remained neutral, though still with a frown of annoyance from earlier.

Karasu cackled. "Kagami, be good host now and show this young man to his room."

* * *

 **[TD]: Honestly I hadn't been expecting this story to get as much attention as it has already, so thank you those that have found an interest in it! I hope you all will continue to do so. If you have any questions or comments be sure to let me know so I can clarify/answer/whatever them for you!**

 **~ Koniax, out!**

 **P.S I know Kabuto means helmet, but I swear that whenever I hear his name all I can think to add onto it is 'Beetle'. (There is a species of beetles that are called Kabuto Beetles so maybe that's why. *le shrug*)**


End file.
